Simplify $(3p^3 - 5p + 6) + (4 - 6p^2 + 2p)$. Express your answer in the form $Ap^3 + Bp^2 + Cp +D$, where $A$, $B$, $C$, and $D$ are numbers (possibly negative).
Answer: Using the associative property and combining like terms, $(3p^3 - 5p + 6) + (4 - 6p^2 + 2p) = 3p^3 - 6p^2 - 5p + 2p + 6 + 4 = \boxed{3p^3 - 6p^2 - 3p + 10}$.